Gem Reunion
by ScarletCyan
Summary: When Steven finds out there are other gems, he convinces Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to host a reunion. (Insert you own character.)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, those right go to the wonderful Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, nor do I own Sapphire who belongs to the wonderfully talented Waterzdragon. Though I do own Milky and Aquamarine.

Hello Everyone! I plan on making a Steven Universe story about a reunion of all the crystal gems. I already have three characters which are Sapphire, Milky Quartz, and Aquamarine. Sapphire kinda is based off of the drawing by the wonderful WaterzDragon at deviantART. While Aquamarine was created by myself. I was hoping people would submit their own OC creation in the comment to make the story more diverse. Here is an app example.

Gem:

Power/Weapon:

Gem Placement:

Illusion Age (Age that they look):

Height:

Body Type:

Skin Tone:

Hair Color:

Eyes:

Clothes: (Can be descripted, but I chose to use Polyvore)

Nickname: (Not required)

Personality Traits:

Biography:

Relationships: (Not required)

Headcanons: (Not required)

You also have the choice of entering a link to a photo of a character you would like to see, and the biographies can be as long as you want, bu must be at least a paragraph

So please enter your characters everyone! PLEASE! Make this story possible.


	2. My OCs

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, though I do own Milky and Aquamarine, and Sapphire is loosely based of the character created by WaterzDragon on deviantART

Authors note: I thought Id give some character examples using my characters, so here you go! And, remember to submit your characters.

Gem: Aquamarine

Power/Weapon: Double edged axe

Gem Placement: On her back between her shoulder blades

Illusion Age: 19

Height: 5'7

Body Type: Slim

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Aqua

Eyes: Aqua

Clothes: (Can be descripted, but I chose to use Polyvore) /aquamarine/set?id=134026504

Nickname: (Not required) Aqua or Mari

Personality Traits:

· Secretive.

· Naturally honest, generous and sympathetic.

· Loves peace and serenity.

· Sensitive to others.

· Loves to serve others.

· Easily angered.

· Trustworthy.

· Appreciative and returns kindness.

· Observant and assesses others.

· Revengeful.

· Loves to dream and fantasize.

· Loves traveling.

· Loves attention.

· Hasty decisions in choosing partners.

· Loves home decors.

· Musically talented.

· Loves special things.

· Moody.

· Not always sociable.

· Shy and Reserved.

· Affectionate.

Biography: Aquamarine has been a crystal gem for as long as she can remember, which has been for thousands of years. She was born from her Aquamarine crystal gem as a full grown woman, born to keep the world safe. She came to be around the same time as Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Sapphire, but not as long as Rose, she having been the eldest and Milky being born much later. By the time all the crystal gems were born it was agreed that they would be placed all over in groups. Her group consisting of Sapphire and Milky, them being place in the Highlands of Scotland, hidden their temple being hid within one of the hills only able to be accessed by a gem. As the years went by her and Sapphire grew closer eventually falling in love with each other acting as a married couple would, and Milky being like their child. They have been this way for centuries, Aquamarine being very protective of Milky, knowing Milky was her only chance of acting as a mother. And together they are a very happy family.

Relationships: (Not required)

Sapphire: Soulmate

Milky: Like a daughter

Rose: mother-figure

Pearl: Best friend

Amethyst: Annoyance, friend

Garnet: Good friend

Headcanons: (Not required) Aquamarine and Rose were the original creators of the crystal gems song. The reason as to why Steven knows it is because she sang it to him in her final moments.

She can breath under water.

* * *

><p>Gem: Milky Quartz<p>

Power/Weapon: Hammer

Gem Placement: The back of her neck

Illusion Age: 8

Height: 4'2

Body Type: Small and Skinny

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Pinkish-white

Eyes: Grey

Clothes: (Can be descripted, but I chose to use Polyvore) /milky_quartz/set?id=134041645

Nickname: (Not required) Milk or Milky

Personality Traits:

· Childish

· Persistent

· Loving

· Loyal

· Adventurous

· Funny

· Cheerful

· Impatient

· Sly

· Persuasive

· Bossy

· Picky

· Active

· Talkative

· Playful

Brave

Biography: Milky's was found in one of the most important gem temple in the world. The Stone palace, placed on Easter island underneath the ancient stone heads. She was founded by Aquamarine and Sapphire while they were on a mission to retrieve an ancient statue for Rose. It had been their first mission on their own without Rose or any of the others. While Sapphire was trying to figure out how to get in the tomb of the statue, Aquamarine had heard what sounded like a child crying and followed the sound. That is where she fount Milky, she then picked up the rather small girl comforting her while Sapphire fetched the Statue. They then rushed back to Rose to show the girl they had found. She was told that she was a crystal gem by Rose and began to be trained on how to use her gem powers by the group. After most of the gems were found they were then split into groups. Milky was thankful to be in a trio with the woman and man who had basically raised her.

Relationships: (Not required)

Sapphire: Father-figure

Aquamarine: mother-figure

Pearl: friend

Amethyst: friend

Garnet: friend

Headcanons: (Not required)

At times Milky has accidently called Aquamarine mom.

* * *

><p>Gem: Sapphire<p>

Power/Weapon: Scythe

Gem Placement: Upper-back

Illusion Age: 21

Height: 6'0

Body Type: Stalky

Skin Tone: Light blue

Hair Color: Blue

Eyes: Sapphire

Clothes: (Can be descripted, but I chose to use Polyvore) /sapphire/set?id=134044636

Nickname: (Not required)Phire

Personality Traits:

· Suave and compromising.

Careful, cautious and organized.

Likes to point out people's mistakes.

Likes to criticize.

Stubborn.

Quiet but able to talk well.

Calm and cool.

Kind and sympathetic.

Concerned and detailed.

Loyal but not always honest.

Does work well.

Very confident.

Sensitive.

Thinking generous.

Good memory.

Clever and knowledgeable.

Loves to look for information.

Must control oneself when criticizing.

Able to motivate oneself.

Understanding.

Fun to be around.

Secretive.

Loves sports, leisure and traveling.

Hardly shows emotions.

Tends to bottle up feelings.

Systematic.

Biography: Sapphire was found a month before Aquamarine was. In a old, broken down Japanese Buddhist temple, which is the main reason for his love for Asian culture. His gem sat in the temple when it still stood, hearing the Buddhist chant and pray. He was influenced by the before he turned into his humanoid form. Once he was found and brought to life by Rose he was felt at home with the other gems. He felt like he belonged, but he also felt something was missing, that was until Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet brought back Aquamarine after a mission. She had been in the lost land of Alantis, stuck beneath the water, but had still been able to breath. He was immediately mesmerized by her, finding her unique, and they soon became the best of friends. He felt as though she completed him. And after they found Milky it was even better, they were like a family. And even more so when they had a temple of their own.

Relationships: (Not required)

Aquamarine: Soulmate

Milky: Like a daughter

Rose: Good friend

Pearl:friend

Amethyst: friend

Garnet: friend

Headcanons: (Not required)

He love Jpop and Kpop music.


	3. Author's note

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am so happy to see all the characters being submitted and would like to inform you that I'll begin writing about all of your fabulous characters in several days. Also if there is more than on app for a certain gem, it will not be first come first serve, I will read each app carefully and choose whichever one I think fits best. I want to have a diverse range of characters, and I'd like to see more characters that don't just look like teens, Pearl and Garnet don't look like teenagers. So be creative with the ages and the heights. Also, if you really want a character you can also send me a private message. And, on one last note, this will be a story determined by you, so through out the story there might be various polls for things.


	4. Prologue

Steven sat in the living room of the small shack that hid the true reason for it being there waiting for the gems to return. The had yet again left for a mission that they stated was too dangerous for Steven to go on. So he just sat there Indian style on the floor in front of the transporter. And before he knew it they appeared before his eyes in a flash of light. He jumped up happily, yelling their names "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" Pearl gave the boy a smile "Seriously Steven, we were only gone for an hour and a half, you act as though its been years!" she told him looking down at the child. Steven then looked down bashfully with a blush, "I know, I just thought we could have lunch together and talk about gem stuff." Garnet then bubbled the gem they had caught, sending it into the temple. She then turned to Steven "Of Course we can, Steven"

* * *

><p>Several moments later they all met together at the small table with a lunch of microwave chicken nuggets and potato chips courtesy of Steven. Amethyst noisily ate, chewing loudly on her chips, "this is good, Steven!" she told him her mouth full, smiling at him widely. "Really, Amethyst! Could you at least try to show some manners?" Pearl nagged the lavender colored girl. "I mean your acting like Jet" she exclaimed and then after realizing what she said she clamped a hand over her mouth. Steven then gave a curious glance to all around the table. "Who's Jet?" He questioned not really understanding. "He is another Gem" Garnet stated calmly as if it wasn't a big deal. "Another Gem!" He exclaimed excited about this revelation. "You didn't think we were the only ones did you kiddo?" Amethyst asked with a chuckle. "Well... I-I mean yeah, I did. But we aren't, that-that's so COOL!" He yelled jumping out of his seat, running to go grab a book and pen. "You have to tell me about all of them, what are their names? Powers? Gem? Everything!" He then got quiet for a moment before realizing something. "Wait a minute, Why can't I just meet them? We can invite them all here, it'll be a gem reunion!" Steven grinned looking around at the gems.<p>

"I'm not sure about that Steven, we haven't seen each other in a long time, and a lot of us aren't on the best of terms" Pearl explained to him. Steven then looked crestfallen, "B-but, why not?" he asked sadly pouting. "I don't know, maybe Steven's right? It could be good to see every one again" Amethyst said agreeing with the child. She did miss annoying the others. "I agree" Garnet stated authoritatively. "I guess it's settled then" Pearl said doubtfully. "Yay" cheered.

So the next morning he and the rest of the gems set out to write a letter to each and every gem. Though they didn't send it through post, but through a secret way only gems could communicate. This was gonna be great.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short and it took so long, life kinda got in the way. But I promise to have the next chapter out by this time next week beginning to introduce the OC Gems, And if I don't. Well, You can say whatever you want about me in the comments, deal? Deal!<p> 


	5. More OCs

I wanted to add in a new OC so as to introduce the idea of other gems to Steven, came came up with all of these not sure if they'll be included but... Whatever! Also, below is the OCs that will be featured in my story, you still have time to resubmit or submit some more.

* * *

><p>Gem: Jet<p>

Power/Weapon: spiked mace

Gem Placement: right upperarm

Illusion Age (Age that they look): 35

Height: 6'3

Body Type: Lanky and Tall

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eyes: Black

Clothes: Black leather jacket, over a black tank with black skinny jeans and boots.

Nickname: (Not required) Jetty (Only by select few)

Personality Traits: Childish, Impatient, Noisy, Silly, Sarcastic, Mischievous, Vengeful, Uncivil, Flirt

Biography: He is one of the older gems, having been older than even Rose. But never acting that way, he always acted like a kind, being quite immature. He grew to develop a crush on Rose, but she fell for Greg Universe, Barring him a child. He always had a hatred for Greg, having wanted to be with Rose, But he had liked Steven. Even if he only knew the child for a bit, maybe it was because he had Rose's gem. He soon left after rose died, joining a group of other gems in Brazil. But he like Brazil, Mainly because of the pretty ladies.

Relationships:

Rose Quartz: Crush, Best-friend

Pearl: Boring, annoying, and dull. But nonetheless friend.

Garnet: Friend

Amethyst: Good Friend, pranking partner

Jonquil: Best Friend, Wingman

Violet: Best Friend, Boss lady

Headcanons:

He is a total ladies man.

He had a crush on Rose.

* * *

><p>Gem: Jonquil<p>

Power/Weapon: Bladed Boomerang

Gem Placement: neck

Illusion Age (Age that they look): 32

Height: 5'11

Body Type: athletic

Skin Tone: yellow-tinted

Hair Color: should length light blonde

Eyes: yellow

Clothes: White long-sleeved button-up shirt, black slacks, light yellow blazer, black dress shoes

Nickname: Jon

Personality Traits: Clumsy, Calm, Kind, Genuine, Romantic, Gullible, indecisive

Biography: Jon's gem was found in an old Parisian theater, which was best know for their tragic love plays. He loved the idea of love always wanting to find his love in life. He thought he had in a young human woman named Joan, but she died in war (Yes, it was Joan of Arc). He thought all hope was lost when his friend Violet convinced him to come with her and Jet to Brazil to be their own gem group, and he accepted. No, he hasn't found love yet, but he is happy with his friends

Relationships:

Rose Quartz: Good friend

Pearl: Friend.

Garnet: Friend

Amethyst: Friend

Jet: Best Friend, Mentor in being a 'ladies man'

Violet: Best Friend, Boss lady

Headcanons:

Was in love with Joan of Arc til her untimely death.

He is based off of France from Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Gem: Violet<p>

Power/Weapon: Bladed Staff

Gem Placement: Chest, Between breast

Illusion Age (Age that they look): 29

Height:5'11

Body Type: Curvy and Athletic

Skin Tone: Lilac Purple

Hair Color: Deep Violet, She keeps it in a ponytail

Eyes: Lavender

Clothes: Tight lilac dress that comes to mid-thigh, White blazer, White heel, Violet, Necklace and earrings.

Nickname: Vivy, Vi

Personality Traits: Classy, Quick witted, Careful, Snarky, Sarcastic, Bossy, Kind, Assertive, Proper, Graceful

Biography: Violet was taught to be proper by Rose, but every other trait came naturally. She can't help who she is, it's just her nature. Always having to take lead and be the boss. Violet's Gem was found in the land inhabited by Amazonian women, maybe that's where her nature came from. Amazonian woman are known for being bossy, assertive, yet graceful. After her close friend Rose died ,she being the leader she is, gathered some friends to create her own gem group. Their home being a ancient temple in Brazil.

Relationships:

Rose Quartz: Good friend

Pearl: Friend.

Garnet: Good Friend

Amethyst: Annoyance, Friend

Jet: Nuisance, Best Friend

Jonquil: Best friend

Headcanons:

As much as it doesn't seem like it, she is very feminine, loving long baths and romance novels.

* * *

><p>Obsidian by Jack90<br>Red Beryl by Slyfoxx  
>Jacinth by Hetaliyo<br>Bloodstone by Cooper Klebba  
>Coral by Cooper Klebba<br>Onyx by Monkey Typewriter  
>Jasper by Guest<br>Ebony by Delta Death  
>Topaz by Wanli8970<br>Labradorite by Voltalia the Majestic  
>Diamond by Anonymous Loric<br>Fire Agate by Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY  
>Peridot by fanfiction16<br>Moonstone by Ilickedyourwaffle1250  
>Citrine by toastiez<p>

Perri, Rubines, Diaminic, and Toylor by Personalitysoup

This was not a first come, first serve kind of thing. I went through and read each and everyone choosing which I thought best. If I didn't choose your's it was simply because either it wasn't very detailed or because there was a gem of the same kind that I felt fit better. Do not feel discouraged,just try resubmitting after going over your oc again or enter an entirely new one. There is still time for more.


End file.
